Hidden Truths
by D7
Summary: Everything in Amy's life goes wrong and nothing ever good comes until one day but she wont be able to have it for long....
1. The Downhill

It was Monday. It was the beginning of the same old routine that she endured every week. Her alarm clock rang, getting increasingly louder with the passing minutes. From under the blankets, a hand, seeming to levitate, reached over to turn off the alarm clock. Groggily, a head appeared out from under the blanket with messy hair that gave her the appearance of Medusa. Her head came out to guide her hand to the snooze button. Her middle finger made contact with the snooze button, applied pressure, and the beeping ceased. Her head dropped back to her pillow as if it weighed more than the muscles in her neck could bear to support.  
  
Shortly afterwards, her alarm clock rang again, but she did not stir.  
  
Down the hallway, a light appeared through her cracked-open door. A small sliver of it shone into the room and across the bed. Footsteps moved along the floor, the owner of them dragging the feet along. The door creaked but she still did not stir. The footsteps came closer until they were right beside the bed.  
  
"Amy, honey, wake up" said a soft voice from above.  
  
A hand made contact with her shoulder and started shaking her hard. She jumped up and fell hard onto the floor. A loud thump could be heard from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry to scare you dear. Didn't mean to."  
  
She recognized the voice as her mother's.  
  
"No, it's alright. I must have really been in a deep sleep."  
  
She realized that the back of her head was throbbing and put her hand up to massage it. When she brought her hand back into her vision, it was stained with small patches of blood.  
  
"Ouch. I must have hit my head on my nightstand" she thought to herself.  
  
She dragged her feet along the ground and stumbled over a box that was in the narrow hallway. Her eyes were squinted shut from the intensity of light.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
She lifted herself back up and made it the rest of the way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She opened the door that was under her sink and grabbed a facecloth to sop up the blood on the back of her head. She dampened it and placed it over the back of her head.  
  
After removing it, she saw only a few spots of blood on it, so it must not have been bleeding too badly.  
  
After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, she made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. Her father had already made her some and it was sitting on the table.  
  
She sat down and shoveled it down her throat as if she had not seen food in a week.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"No problem. You all ready for school?"  
  
"Si."  
  
She made her way to the downstairs bathroom and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"God, I'm so god damn ugly!" she thought to herself. She was disgusted at the way she looked. Her big glasses hid her eyes very well and most of her face for that matter. Her hair was dirty blonde in color.  
  
She turned away from the sink and faced the toilet. Her hand raised itself up to the level of her mouth as she bent over. Her pointer finger and her middle finger reached into the back of her throat and touched the soft tissue in the back of it. A funny sensation came up her throat and then breakfast followed. A steady stream of partly digested food came spewing out of her mouth. She then turned to the sink to rinse her face and back to the toilet to flush it.  
  
She peeked out the door to make sure no one was around to hear and quietly stepped out. She grabbed her book bag by the back door and made her way to the bus stop.  
  
Not more than two seconds had she stepped on road and a car came speeding by. The car's tires, spinning extremely fast, spit slush up at her and her jeans were now the color of the road.  
  
"Great. Just great" she said in a really sarcastic, but just audible voice to herself.  
  
She walked back up into the driveway and into her house to change her clothes quickly. The bus would be coming very shortly. She ripped her jeans off and threw them in the corner of her room, where a pile of other dirty clothes lie.  
  
She took two steps over to her closet, tore another pair of jeans off the hanger and shoved them onto herself. She put her shoes on and was off again only to find that there was no one at the bus stop and the bus had already come.  
  
"Great, it looks like I'm going to have to walk to school now. I can see what today is going to be like, just like every other day of my miserable, rotten life. What's next?!"  
  
Arlington High School was only about ten minutes away from her house by foot. More often than not, she ended up walking to school because nothing good ever happened in her life and everything that could go wrong, always did.  
  
About ten minutes later, she reached the outskirts of the parking lot of Arlington High School. She weaved her way in and out from between the hundreds of cars parked there.  
  
From a distance, she could see a group of the "popular" type kids. One looked over her way and made eye contact with her. She was the first to break it and she bent her head down, her face covered by her mass of tangled hair and her thick-framed glasses. He looked at her the whole way over to the entrance that they were sitting at.  
  
One of the other guys in the bunch gave him a light punch in the shoulder and looked over to the girl he had been staring at as she made her way over. He said some nasty remark to the other guys sitting there and they all sniggered at her.  
  
"Watch this."  
  
Realizing what was going on with his buddies, he finally snapped to attention and looked around. By the time he figured out what they were doing, it was already too late. The girl's hair was covered in egg. She looked as if she was going to break down and cry right there, but she withheld her tears.  
  
She walked into the bathroom to clean up some of the mess, knowing that she would smell the rest of the day.  
  
Outside the bathroom, the boy stood waiting for her to apologize. He had followed her there.  
  
She finally came out, still very upset, though she was not crying.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said to her.  
  
"No you're not! I know your type!"  
  
With that she slapped his right cheek and kicked him in the crotch.  
  
He bent over in severe pain as he watched her storm off. Everyone in the hallway was staring at him by now.  
  
Having some difficulty walking with the pain, he followed her to her locker. She wasn't facing him, so he walked up behind her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."  
  
She slowly turned around, already knowing who was there. She had a look in her eyes of anger and resentment, though, the color was indistinguishable because of her glasses.  
  
"Let me start by introducing myself..."  
  
He was cut off by some other asshole that attended the school.  
  
"Something smells fishy, don't you think?!" said the boy to his buddies and they too sniggered at her.  
  
The boy, who had started to introduce himself, walked over to them and gave the boy who made the remark a good, solid punch in the stomach. He pushed him against the lockers.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."  
  
The boy let go of the other and he stumbled off.  
  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that" she said, anger still present in her voice.  
  
"I know and you're welcome. Hi, I'm Antonio. What's your name?"  
  
"Antonio, huh?"  
  
"Yes, now what is your name?"  
  
"Amy" she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Amy, I like that name. It's angelic."  
  
"Thank you, but I really must be getting to class."  
  
With that, she shut her locker and walked away without a word.  
  
Behind her, she could hear more sniggers and nasty comments and the sound of human bodies being shoved against lockers as Antonio defended and stood up for her once more.  
  
At lunch, she bought her lunch and took a seat at the back of the cafeteria, in a secluded location, at an empty table.  
  
Five minutes later, Antonio walked in and saw this.  
  
"I'm going to go sit with someone else today. She's lonely."  
  
Without another word, he ditched his friends and walked to the back of the cafeteria.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No."  
  
Antonio sat down and took out his lunch.  
  
"So, what are your interests?"  
  
"Books" she said flatly.  
  
"Oh c'mon, that can't be all. What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Read."  
  
"Do you ever hang out at the mall?"  
  
"No, I hate shopping."  
  
"Okay....well then, what is your favorite book?"  
  
"I particularly like reading the dictionary myself."  
  
"I mean reading books."  
  
"That is a reading book. It's a book you can read."  
  
"You ever consider being a lawyer? I think you'd do very well."  
  
"Yes, the thought crossed my mind."  
  
She was starting to relax now and she started to trust him. It was apparent to her now that he wasn't like the rest of his friends. As he continued to ask her questions, her answers lightened up significantly and were no longer short and snappy.  
  
As she finished her lunch, she excused herself and told Antonio that she would be right back.  
  
She walked to the bathrooms right outside of the cafeteria and made sure no one was around. She stepped into one of the stalls and reached her two fingers into the back of her throat as she bent over. She then stepped out of the stall and cleaned up her face.  
  
She made her way back to the table where Antonio sat, surprised that he hadn't left. Lunch was now over and he walked her to her next class.  
  
As they approached the door of her classroom, he said, "Bye."  
  
She replied, "Bye" but she had a smile on her face for the first time in a long while.  
  
She stepped into her classroom as he watched her and turned to go to his own.  
  
The teacher began class. Today they would be discussing logarithms.  
  
"There is a Do Now on the front board, class. Please take out your notebooks and begin."  
  
She copied the problem down and answered it within seconds. The problem read:  
  
a) Write the inverse of x=2logy  
  
She raised her hand, being the only one who ever paid attention.  
  
"The answer is y equals log x squared."  
  
"Very good Amy."  
  
She went back to her notebook to answer the second part. It read  
  
b) Solve for x: x=2log4  
  
She once again raised her hand but was no called on because the teacher spotted another student who knew the answer.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"One point two zero four one."  
  
"Correct."  
  
The teacher continued to teach the class and before Amy knew it, class was over.  
  
She walked down the hall to her locker and then headed to her bus.  
  
As she was walking, Antonio spotted her.  
  
"Amy, wait!"  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hi and I just wanted to say bye" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Bye" she replied.  
  
She got onto her bus and it dropped her off at her driveway.  
  
She went into her room, put her book bag down and took out her diary, the only other thing that would listen to her besides her best friend Katie. 


	2. Loneliness and Peace

After Amy sat down on her bed to start writing in her diary, she realized that she forgot to close the door behind her and put some music on.  
  
She stood up, leaving her diary lying open, but face down on her bed and shut her door. She skimmed the titles of all her CDs and her finger followed her eyes. Her eyes stopped on Avril Lavigne. She pulled it out and opened the case. The stereo was already ajar and she placed the CD in it. Her finger made contact with the play button and music erupted from the speakers.  
  
She got into the music and walked over to her nightstand. She extended her arm and grabbed her flashlight. Her voice matched Avril's perfectly and she sang along pretending that she was up on-stage. She danced around her room, using the flashlight as a microphone. ~~ Please tell me what Is taking place Cause I can't seem To find a trace Guess it must have Got erased somehow Probably cause I always forget Every time someone tells me their name Its always gotta be the same  
  
Never wore cover up Always beat the boys up Grew up in a 5,000 population town Made my money by cutting grass Got FIRED by a fried chicken ASS! All in a small town "NAPANEE"  
  
You know I always stay up without sleeping And think to myself where do I belong forever In whose arms is the time and place.  
  
Can't help it if I space in a daze My eyes tune out the other way I may switch off and go in a day dream In this head my thoughts are deep Sometimes I can't even speak Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world  
  
I never spend less than an hour washing my hair in the shower It always takes 5 hours to make it straight. So I'll braid It in a zillion braids though it may take all friggin there's nothing else better To do anyway.  
  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever, lay under the milky way, on and on it's Getting to late out....I'm not in love this time, this night.  
  
Can't help it if I space in a daze My eyes tune out the other way I may switch off and go in a day dream In this head my thoughts are deep Sometimes I can't even speak Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world  
  
Take some time Mellow out Party it up but don't fall Down don't get caught Sneak out of the house  
  
Can't help it if I space in a daze My eyes tune out the other way I may switch off and go in a day dream In this head my thoughts are deep Sometimes I can't even speak Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world  
  
Can't help it if I space in a daze My eyes tune out the other way I may switch off and go in a day dream In this head my thoughts are deep Sometimes I can't even speak Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world ~~  
  
She put her flashlight down again and sat down on her bed. She picked up her pen and diary and began:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Normally I would just complain to you about how everything that can go wrong in my life always does and how miserable and rotten my life is. But today, was different...I mean, bad stuff still happened to me but something was different. Every day is like a conspiracy against me, but not today. The morning didn't start out good, like every morning. I went through my daily routine of getting ready; tripping over that box in the hallway, though the blood thing was new. Mom woke me up after my alarm clock went off and I jumped and hit my head. I walked down the driveway and a car spit slush at me. I ran back into the house to change, so I didn't look totally horrible, which is nothing different either. I got to the bus stop only to find that the bus had already come. I knew my parents wouldn't drive me because of Mikey and his stupid heart condition. They can't ever leave him alone or he might die. So, I walked to school. From the outskirts of the parking lot, a group of the popular kids sat outside the entrance. As I walked towards the entrance, one of the boys there made eye contact with me and I was the first to break it. When I finally reached the entrance after walking through the cold for so long, the group sniggered at me and threw an egg at me. I went to the bathroom to clean up and the boy who made eye contact with me waited to apologize. I slapped him and kicked him in the crotch, which I feel bad for now because I realize that he meant no harm and that he truly was sorry. He followed me to my locker and introduced himself. His name is Antonio. I told him my name and he told me it was angelic. Later, he sat with me at lunch, probably because he felt bad for me. Anyhow, he did. He walked me to class after lunch. And just before I got on the bus this afternoon, he said bye to me. Something about him is different. I don't know how to place it.  
  
~Amy  
  
She locked her diary and then put it in her dresser. She walked over to her CD player and switched it off. The music ceased and the house became very quiet. A pin being dropped downstairs could be heard from upstairs.  
  
She began to get a creepy feeling and explored her house. She heard a thump and went to check it out.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she found that a bottle full of milk had fell off the counter and spilled onto the floor.  
  
The house was totally empty and she had it all to herself. She cleaned up the spilled milk with a damp cloth and tossed into the laundry room.  
  
She was starting to get very stressed out lately and decided to go take a Jacuzzi bubble bath in her parent's bedroom.  
  
Her feet felt very heavy to her as she trudged up the stairs.  
  
She went to her bathroom to get some bubble-bath and then went to her parent's bathroom. The tub began to fill with water, steam steadly rising from the hot water. She poured a small amount of the bubble-bath in and stripped herself of her clothes. They were tossed into the corner, just like they were in her own room.  
  
She stepped into the tub and applied pressure to the button that switched the jets on.  
  
She laid back, her head against the back wall, and felt the jets massage her skin under the water.  
  
For a half hour, she stayed in the bathtub, her eyes closed. She felt refreshed afterwards and got dressed in her pajamas.  
  
Her parents arrived at five o'clock and her mom fixed dinner for the family. Amy watched as her mom put the pasta into the boiling water and stirred the sauce in the pot. She watched the steam rise up and then felt it hit her in the face.  
  
They sat down at the table and Amy's mother fed Mikey. She sat across from her father.  
  
After dinner, she walked into their family room (which wasn't much of one to begin with) and the TV sat in the corner. She switched it on and flipped through the channels. She began her homework as she listened to MTV's TRL.  
  
Her homework occupied her until ten o'clock and then she went up to bed.  
  
She combed her out and then brushed her teeth. As she moved the toothbrush over her front teeth, it moved into intricate circles.  
  
She fell into bed and the second she hit the pillow, her eyes closed, and she went into a peaceful sleep. Her thoughts raced through her head for a few moments, and then they ceased. Her brain began to process new thoughts and they in turn converged into a dream.... 


	3. New Feelings

Her brain absorbed her every thought and feeling from that day, every contour filled in like the wholes of a sponge.  
  
Her dream began and was a reenactment of today's events. Everything from the time she got up that morning until she got home from school replayed in her head. When her dream got to the point of Antonio saying goodbye at the end of the day, her sleep became a dreamless one and her snoring could be heard from down the hall, though it was ignored and overpowered by the sound of the television that her father was watching downstairs, with Mikey in his arms.  
  
Soon, Mikey could be heard crying from Amy's room and she awoke, but without warning.  
  
She sprang up and sat up straight. Her eyes darted from one corner of her dark room to the next until they met with her clock. It read 3:37 am.  
  
Her muscles, tensed up from the alarm of the baby's cries, slowly relaxed and she lay back down to go to sleep, only awaiting another two hours of sleep. Her heavy eyelids were forced shut by the weight of sleepiness and her weariness overpowered her will to stay awake.  
  
If there were a person standing in her room watching, they would see a motionless figure lay on the bed, the chest steadily rising and falling with her breathing. She lay on her back, her head cocked back so her nose was facing upwards.  
  
It was now 6:00 am, but she did not hear her alarm clock go off, nor did she stir. Neither one of her parents cared if she was on time for school so they did not come to wake her either.  
  
Finally, at 6:47 am, she heard a thump, though the sound seemed to be amplified to her because no one else had heard it. It was her book bag that had been placed on her chair the night before and it had fallen off.  
  
Her neck muscles tensed up to lift her head and she peered in the direction of which came the thud. She then looked at her alarm clock and realized what time it was.  
  
"Holy shit! I forgot to set my alarm clock! God damn it! And my parents aren't even considerate enough to wake me up!"  
  
She probably should have gone to school but she decided it wasn't worth the effort of getting ready only to suffer another miserable day at Arlington High School.  
  
"You know what?! Screw it!!! I don't care if I ever go back to school!!! In fact, I mean not to! No one would ever care if I ever came back!!!"  
  
She calmed herself and laid her head back down on her pillow and slept in until about eleven o'clock. She really needed the extra sleep and the day off.  
  
The sun's bright rays had been shining into her room for quite some time now, but they did not wake her. Soon the warmth of them started to radiate all over her body and the temperature in her room rose. Small beads of sweat started to formulate on her skin and she started to wake up.  
  
Her eyes opened to the warm sun and the beautiful day, though they were squinted almost shut. The sun, though warm in her room, shone down on the snow and blinded her as she pushed the curtains to one side.  
  
She swung her legs over the side of her bed and placed her feet on the floor. She stood up, stretched and walked downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
The stairs squeaked as each one supported her weight. She went into the kitchen and found her mother with Mikey.  
  
"How come you are still here hun?"  
  
"Because I forgot to set my alarm clock and no one woke me up. I didn't feel like going to school."  
  
"Okay dear."  
  
*****  
  
See? They could care less about me? They won't realize what I'm worth until I'm gone.  
  
*****  
  
She opened the refrigerator and took out the milk carton. She poured it into a glass for drinking and into her cereal.  
  
She carried her cereal bowl into the family room (which again, wasn't much of one) and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels and found nothing good on, by which time she was done with her breakfast.  
  
She put her dirty dishes into the dishwasher and then got dressed. She walked to her upstairs bathroom where she could not be heard or disturbed and closed the door behind her. She bent over the toilet, reached her hand into the back of her throat and watched the partly digested food come out of her mouth. She rinsed her mouth out and her face off and came out of the bathroom.  
  
She had her driver's license by now, but only because her parents didn't want to be bothered driving her anywhere and she decided to go to the mall.  
  
She grabbed her parents' keys for their car, "I'm taking the Volvo!" and went out the front door.  
  
She got in her car and drove to the mall. It took less time than she had anticipated because there was no traffic, or hardly enough to call traffic. She had to wait ten minutes for the mall to actually open.  
  
The minutes passed by slowly as the warm sunlight beat down on her body through the window. She spent those few minutes she had just thinking.  
  
When the mall finally did open, she opened her car door and walked through the brisk air to the mall entrance.  
  
She swung the doors open and stepped into the warm environment. She took her coat off and hung it, neatly folded, over her arm.  
  
She walked into main mall and started browsing through the different stores. First she went into Hot Topic. She bought all her clothes there. She came out carrying a bag that contained three shirts. Then she walked down to the arcade and started to play some games. She wasted about an hour in there and then decided to go see a movie.  
  
She bought one ticket to see Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, a large soda from the concession stand and took a seat in the theater. The seats around her filled in and the movie began. There were at least twenty minutes of coming attractions and then the movie itself started.  
  
After a grueling 3 hours, she stood up and threw her trash away. She wasn't much into this kind of movie. Everyone piled out of the theater and she slowly followed. She soon realized that the soda made her have to go to the bathroom and she quickened her pace to get to the bathrooms. When she finally reached them they were closed for a cleaning.  
  
"Great. Just great. There goes my luck again!"  
  
She walked up to the food court quickly because she really had to go. By the time she reached there, there was a very long line. People had come from the theaters, straight up to there. She stood patiently waiting in the line as the pressure in her bladder increased. She got to the point where she crossed her legs and her face had a severe look of discomfort all over it.  
  
"Oh my God! How long does it take people to go to the goddamn bathroom! I really have to pee!" she thought to herself.  
  
The line finally shortened enough so that she was in the bathroom itself and there were only two people in front of her.  
  
"C'mon people! Hurry up!" she thought to herself.  
  
It only took five minutes for people to finish up but those five minutes seemed like five hours to her. By now she was getting very impatient and there was only one person to go. Finally it was her turn and she ran to the stall.  
  
When she came out, her faced revealed extreme relief. She washed her hands and made her way to the car.  
  
"My God! It's like someone has placed a goddamn curse on my fucking life! Everything bad always happens to me!" she said to herself as she got into her car to go home.  
  
When she got home, she parked the car and put her stuff down in the garage. She picked up a basketball and dribbled it out to the hoop that was on her driveway. She took a shot and it was a perfect swoosh! Nothing but net!  
  
The shot gave her some encouragement and she dribbled around with a little more enthusiasm and energy. She made the next few shots and then a car pulled slowly up the road, slowing down and stopping when it reached her driveway.  
  
She straightened up and stopped dribbling. She supported the ball on her hip with her arm hanging over it.  
  
A boy opened the window of the car and poked his head out.  
  
"Where were you at school today?" said Antonio, his blue eyes twinkling when he moved his head.  
  
"Who cares? No one."  
  
"Don't say that! I care!"  
  
"Yea? Why?" she looked at his with sarcasm and disbelief.  
  
"Because, I am your friend, or at least I'm trying to be" he said with a look of sincerity and innocence.  
  
"You better watch what you're saying. Did you just say that you were my friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I did" he said with a wide smile that showed his dimples.  
  
He turned the car around, parked it on the side of the road, and turned off the ignition as she watched him. He opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
You could see his toned muscles stick out through his shirt as he walked toward her. It was at that moment that she felt something that she had never felt before. She looked at him as his sexy body drew nearer to her. While she was staring and was off guard, he stole the ball from her and took a shot.  
  
"Sweet!" she said.  
  
She stole the ball back from him but did not shoot. She just stood in a crouched down position and dribbled the ball.  
  
"Gunna steal it from me?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, what if I am? Whatcha gunna do abut it?"  
  
"Not let you get the ball!"  
  
He ran towards her as she turned and protected the ball from him.  
  
He reached around her, desperately trying to get the ball away from her and then it just became play to them. He no longer desired to get the ball from her and she knew it. He made a swipe at it occasionally to pretend and they continued to play keep away for quite some time.  
  
Soon it started to get dark and cold. She stood up and slowly dribbled the ball on her right side. He followed, his body only inches away from her body.  
  
"It's getting late out and quite cold. I think I had better go inside now" she said to him, reluctantly.  
  
"Okay" he said, also reluctantly, because he too was having fun.  
  
"Are you going to come to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes" she said with a wide smile across her face and a look that made her appear to want to burst out with happiness.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there" as he touched her arm with the gentleness that men possess. "Goodbye" he said, resisting the temptation to hug her. He knew he would need to build up her trust first.  
  
"Goodbye and good night" she replied.  
  
"Hey, you want a ride into school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll see you tomorrow" she said.  
  
He got into his car and drove down the road as she stood on the driveway, watching his car disappear into the dark horizon.  
  
She walked into her warm house with feelings of happiness and joy. For the first time in her entire life, she had been happy... 


	4. Anxious Yet Calm

She ran up the stairs, closed her door, put on her pajamas and said her prayers. She then turned out her light and hoped into bed. The covers were pulled up over her head and no part her body was visible.  
  
Underneath the covers, she took a deep breath and let the air all slowly pass out of her lungs. Her heart felt light and happy and she closed her eyes. Her face displayed her emotions of happiness and joy. As she drifted off to sleep, a wide smile was planted on her face. Everything she worried about every other night just before she fell asleep slipped from her mind and good thoughts flowed in...  
  
Her alarm clock rang at 6:00 am, right on time. This morning, she did not awake with reluctance but instead with enthusiasm.  
  
Her eyes opened at the buzzer and her hand reached over to turn the noise off. She threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. She walked down to the bathroom to get herself ready, though she did not trip over the box that routinely lies in the narrow hall.  
  
For the first time in her life, she tried to look good. Instead of wearing her hair up in a knotty ponytail that looked like it had not been combed in ten years, she wore it down. She combed it through and the blonde hair of hers glistened as the light shone on it. She applied some mascara to outline her eyelashes and she applied eye shadow to her soft eyes that were still hidden behind her thick-framed glasses. She put some lip gloss on her well-defined lips and some cover up on some of the scars on her face.  
  
She went into her room and found some of her old flare, hip-hugger, jeans that fit her well and she wore one of her old shirts that was tight and showed some of her stomach, mainly her belly button. She slid her sneakers on and went down to fix herself some breakfast.  
  
She opened one of the cabinets, grasped the handle of a frying pan and made herself some fried eggs and some bacon. Bacon was her all time favorite food.  
  
She sat down at the table and shoveled it all into her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the plate in the dishwasher.  
  
She went into the downstairs bathroom and checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"Not too bad" she said to herself.  
  
She turned toward the toilet and reached into the back of her throat. Her two fingers touched the soft tissue in the back of her throat and her once- eggs-and-bacon came out of her mouth. Several splashes could be heard but no one took notice of it. She rinsed her mouth and face off and made sure she was ready.  
  
Antonio's car pulled up into the driveway as the headlights shone in through the front window. He beeped his horn at her and she hustled to grab her book bag and leave without making a sound. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked towards his car. He got out before she got there and opened the door for her. He then walked back around to the driver's side of the car and got in himself.  
  
He switched on the radio as he looked over at her. He had this look of innocence and sincerity in his eyes like she had never seen before. She looked back into his eyes and he was the first to break contact. He turned to look in the rearview mirror to back out of the driveway and then back at her.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" she whispered to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"No problem. Why are we whispering?"  
  
"I dunno" she said as she laughed a little.  
  
He turned his eyes back onto the road as they pulled up to the school. He parked his car in his designated parking spot according to the school.  
  
"Don't move" he said to her.  
  
She nodded and did what she was told. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. She stepped out and he closed behind her.  
  
"You look great" he said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
She felt her face start to blush and looked towards the ground.  
  
"Thank you" she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
He stopped and she followed. He turned toward her and she still had her face downwards.  
  
He lifted his hand up and lifted her chin up so he was looking straight into her eyes. He took her glasses off and stared deep into her eyes. They were an emerald green like he had never seen before. He put his hand on her cheek and said, "You don't have to be afraid of me. It's alright" as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.  
  
She could just barely make out the look on his face when he said that and she nodded with her face expressing some confusion. He gently put her glasses back on her face so that she could see again and walked her to her locker and then her first class.  
  
Each class went by slower than the last. They all seemed like they would never end. She wanted to see him and his face so badly that it slowed down time. She felt a build up of anxiety in her stomach as 5th period ended and lunch started.  
  
She walked to her locker, not expecting to see him until lunch started. As she went to shut her locker, he appeared to her right and leaned up against the locker.  
  
Every one of his toned muscles on his chest, stomach and arms showed. They bulged under his dark but not black skin. He looked so sexy standing that way, his dark hair slicked back and his blue eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
She stood bewildered and sort of dazed.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked again.  
  
She snapped back into reality and to attention.  
  
"Yeah, sorry" she said with innocence.  
  
"It's ok" he replied.  
  
They walked side by side to his locker and then to lunch.  
  
They talked the whole lunch period up until the point where she excused herself for a moment. She walked into one of the stalls of the bathroom and made sure no one was around. Her fingers reached into her throat. When she was done, she came out and rinsed her mouth off. It was now becoming a habit after each meal for her. She came back and they talked for the rest of lunch. The time passed by extremely fast and then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to the time?!"  
  
"I wish I knew" she said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
He walked her to her next class and watched her enter the room. He watched the invisible air behind her swirl and suddenly his eyes were drawn uncontrollably to her ass.  
  
He realized so and turned away to go to his class.  
  
Her afternoon classes, much like her morning classes dragged on and on. All she could think about was him.  
  
His afternoon classes were the same as both her morning classes and afternoon classes. They dragged on forever and seemed like they would never end. All he could think about was her.  
  
When their classes finally did end, he found her at her locker. He walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She wanted to notice but didn't know how to react so she pretended as if he did nothing. She shut her locker and looked at him. Every time she looked at him, a lump formulated in her throat and her stomach flipped upside down.  
  
They walked to his locker without a word and then to his car.  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
She just nodded.  
  
He opened her door for her once more and walked to his side of the car. He started the car and put some heat on. He looked over at her and then took notice of her breasts. They were very nicely shaped according to him. He realized he was doing so and looked back at her eyes quickly, hoping she didn't notice. Apparently she hadn't which was a relief to him. Her hand lay on the seat between them and he put his masculine hand on her small, petite one. She did not pull away as he drove her home with only one hand. He got out and opened the door for her once again and when she was about to walk away to go inside, he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. She did not pull away and embraced him back.  
  
"I don't need a ride into school tomorrow. I'm going to a doctor's appointment tomorrow early in the morning. I'll drive myself in."  
  
"Okay, you're still gunna be in school tomorrow though, right?"  
  
"Of course. I'll probably be in before lunch."  
  
She smiled at him and turned toward her house.  
  
He watched her step up onto her front porch and go inside and then he got in his car and pulled away. She watched his car disappear down the road through the window in the front of her house.  
  
She turned around and went into the kitchen to grab a snack and went up to her room to occupy herself with homework while she listened to some music by Saliva.  
  
~~~ I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
  
it's telling me all these things...  
  
that you would probably hide...  
  
am I... your one and only desire...  
  
am I the reason you breathe...  
  
or am I the reason you cry...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
I feel... like you don't want me around...  
  
I guess i'll pack all my things...  
  
I guess i'll see you around...  
  
Its all... been bottled up until now...  
  
as I walk out your door...  
  
all I hear is the sound...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I left my head around your heart...  
  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
  
does it make you feel... more like a man...  
  
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
  
the pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
  
and all I hear is the sound...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I pick myself off the floor...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
Always...  
  
Always...  
  
Always...  
  
~~~ She sang along with it as she worked steadily at her homework.  
  
She glanced over at her clock that read 10:30 pm and she got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and shut her lights off in her room. She jumped into bed and slipped into a peaceful, dreamful sleep... 


	5. The Yearly Physical

Disclaimer: The information from the article Amy read was produced by Yahoo Health.  
  
The following morning came just as quickly as yesterday went. Her alarm went off at precisely 6:00 am and Amy jumped out of bed. Her cheerful mood had not yet worn off and her luck had become better and better in the last couple days.  
  
*****  
  
I was amazed at how one boy could change my life. One day was just another rotten day and the next was filled with joy.  
  
*****  
  
She walked down the bright hall, into her bathroom and applied her makeup to her face, like she had done yesterday. She went back into her room, got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
When she finished her breakfast, she placed her bowl in the dishwasher and made her way to the downstairs bathroom. When she was finished washing her face, she turned off the light and went to ask her parents for their car keys.  
  
"Mom, can I have the car keys to the Vovlo?"  
  
"Yeah, sure honey, what for?" she asked as she wrestled Mikey in her arms.  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment today and I need to drive myself in."  
  
"Okay dear. They are on the kitchen counter."  
  
She went back into the kitchen, fetched the car keys and grabbed her book bag that she would need for school after her appointment.  
  
The morning air was brisk as she set foot outside her front door and it was still quite dark out. The sun had not yet risen completely over the horizon.  
  
She got in the '00 Volvo and started the ignition. Her appointment was at 7:30 am and it was now 7:00 am.  
  
She was most of the way to her appointment when traffic stopped her. About two miles ahead of her, there was a car accident, not serious, just a fender-bender, but none the less, a car accident.  
  
The road was mostly blocked off and traffic moved slowly. Everything was all cleared up in about five minutes and she arrived for her physical about five minutes early.  
  
She walked down the hall and stopped just outside the elevator. She pressed the button and it flashed on.  
  
She stood outside the elevator, leaning against the wall.  
  
Finally, the elevator rang two minutes later and the doors opened. She stood to one side as the walking occupant pushed the disabled occupant out of the elevator in a wheelchair.  
  
When they were finally out, she stepped in and pushed the button to bring her up to the third floor.  
  
The elevator rung every level it went up and then opened the doors to let her out.  
  
She stepped out and walked towards the secretary's window.  
  
"I have a 7:30 appointment with Dr. Salizar."  
  
"Let's see here....ahhh yes. Dr. Salizar is running behind schedule this morning, there will be an additional hours' wait before he will be able to see you."  
  
"Oh man" she said quietly to herself.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing...ummm, that'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, have a seat then" said the receptionist.  
  
She turned around, away from the receptionist and took a seat in the far corner of the waiting room.  
  
She picked up an old, tattered magazine that looked like it had been read several hundred times and read it to occupy herself.  
  
She flipped to the first page and she saw a health article on, but really she couldn't expect anything else being that she was in a doctor's office, a disease called bulimia. She started to read:  
  
Bulimia is an eating disorder that is characterized by episodes of overeating and then usually followed by vomiting or purges. This disorder allows excessive amounts of eating without any weight gain. The eating habits of that person are usually abnormal and they are usually aware of it as well. The behavior of the person is usually secretive but can be detected by peculiar eating habits and frequent weighing. The enamel of the patient's teeth is usually worn away from the frequent amounts of acid washed over them.  
  
As she finished reading to herself, she began to think about herself in comparison to the article. She shut it and picked up another magazine.  
  
She had just barely picked up that magazine when her name was called. She looked over at the clock and it was an hour later.  
  
"I must have occupied myself thinking about that article more than reading it" she thought to herself.  
  
She followed the nurse into an exam room and sat on the table as she waited for Dr. Salivar.  
  
The nurse started by weighing her, taking her height and then her blood pressure. She scribbled down some numbers on the clipboard that she carried and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"The doctor will be in here shortly" she said as she left.  
  
Amy nodded. She leaned her head against the wall behind her and the article began to run through her head.  
  
"Grab a hold of yourself there" she thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts then moved to Antonio. She started to think about the way he treated her and the way he looked when he leaned against the lockers near hers. All her feelings about him flowed back into her heart and suddenly she was happy again.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open and the doctor walked in.  
  
"Hello there Amy."  
  
"Hi Dr. Salivar"  
  
"How are you? What have you been up to?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"I see you have grown in the last year. Blood pressure looks good, weight's normal."  
  
"Have you been having any problems? Or is everything good?"  
  
"Nope, I've been fine."  
  
"Okay then. I'm going to send you down to the lab to get some blood tests."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, he handed her a sheet to hand to the technician.  
  
She walked out the door and made her way to the lab. She gave the technician the sheet and she took her to a room. The nurse told her to sit down and she began to get her materials ready to draw blood.  
  
She wrapped a rubber band tightly around her arm and pricked her skin. She very easily found the vein and attached the tube that would fill the vial. The blood flowed out of her arm fast and the nurse filled three vials full of blood.  
  
The nurse applied pressure to where the needle entered her skin and placed a band-aid over it.  
  
"You're all done!"  
  
Amy grabbed her things and the technician led her back to the waiting room. She was on her way as the nurse brought her blood to another room.  
  
She walked out into the semi-warm air. The sun beating down on the Earth took the chill off and there was no wind, nor a cloud in the sky.  
  
She drove herself back to school and parked outside of the school at the McDonalds parking lot. She walked into the school, signed in and went to lunch.  
  
She found Antonio sitting at his normal table and she snuck up behind him.  
  
She put her hand over his eyes and, "GUESS WHO!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Amy!"  
  
He turned around and his glowing eyes stared into hers that were hidden behind her glasses.  
  
He stood up and they walked back to their own secluded table.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to be back before lunch?"  
  
"I did. The doctor's office was a bit backed up and I had to wait an extra hour. Sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright. I just wondered where you were. I'm glad you're here."  
  
She could feel her cheeks blush again and she faced her head downwards as she stared at her lunch.  
  
She played with her food for a second or two and he grabbed her chin.  
  
He pulled it up so he could look at her and he moved closer to her. His hand slid up onto her cheek and his thumb massaged her cheek lightly. His face moved closer to hers and she saw him shut his eyes. She did the same and in seconds his lips were on hers. They kissed for on a second or two, but she knew he meant it.  
  
He pulled away, realizing that she may not be ready for it yet, that she may not trust him enough yet.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said as he looked away  
  
"No no, it's okay, really" she said with a wide smile on her face and he turned back to her.  
  
He looked back into her eyes and he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
After lunch, he walked her to class and gave her a hug.  
  
She stepped in the doorway and he turned to go to his class. She took a step backwards and her eyes were drawn uncontrollably to his ass. She smiled and stepped back into her class room and took a seat.  
  
At the end of the day, he met her at her locker and he took her home in his Mustang.  
  
She did her homework straight away when she got home and then she called him on the phone.  
  
They talked for about an hour and then he had to go.  
  
She slept peacefully that night, similar to the last few nights, and so did Antonio. A huge smile was planted on his face as he drifted off to sleep... 


End file.
